instmctions); The Administrative Core will be responsible for overseeing the daily functions of the programs in fulfilling the goal of this program project grant. The Core will provide administrative support, including support for grants and financial management; scheduling of meetings and seminars; coordination of activifies between this POI and UCLA academic and administrative bodies, and the VA Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System-West Los Angeles. The Core will also provide biostatisfical support for all research projects and the management of research data and shared data function of the program. It will have the responsibility of managing details of the budget, appropriately filing budgetary informafion, and will file progress reports and communicate with NCI. The scheduling, dissemination of information, and organization of the program project Symposium, including the participafion of the External Advisory Board, and oversight all of the established policies for recruitment of women and minorities, and interacfion with other NCI programs will also be the responsibilities of the Administrative Core. The Administrative Core, under the direcfion of Dr. Vay Liang W. Go and Dr. Gang Li will provide biostatistical support: The research projects are: Project 1 investigates the importance of inflammation on diet-induced pancreatic cancer development and explores the role of prostaglandin signaling in this process, Project 2 explores in the intracellular signaling processes that are operafive in diet- induced pancreatic cancer development and the efficacy of fish oil (1) and metformin (2) in diet-induced pancreatic cancer development, Project 3 will examine the importance of autophagy, and Project 4 is the role of desmoplasia in diet-induced pancreatic cancer development. All projects are integrated and synergisfic and utilize two Cores, an Administrative (Core A) and Animal Core (Core B). The projects will also ufilize our shared core, including those at NCCAM funded UCLA Center for Excellence in Pancreafic Diseases, NDDK supported Digestive Disease Core Center, NIAAA funded Southern California Center for Alcohol Liver and Pancreafic Disease, other UCLA shared core resources in fulfilling the program project's goal in targeting diet-induced promotion of Kras-induced pancreatic cancer. RELEVANCE (See instructions): It is the Administrative Core's goal to provide the key management responsibilities to accomplish this program project's goal in investigafing the underiying mechanism in vivo animal model, to provide specific translational potential and future projects in the prevention and treatment of pancreatic cancer.